staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Czerwca 2013
TVP 1 04:55 Wodnikowe Wzgórze - Tajemniczy goście, odc. 23 (The Mysterious Visitors); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (1999) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 9 - Aktor - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Magiczne góry Austrii: kraina kozic (Schladming Von Gipfeln und Gämsen. Magic mountains. Land of chamois); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2012) 11:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1491; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:30 Natura w Jedynce - W cieniu dinozaurów. Zemsta Ssaków (World after Dinosaurs. (In the Shadow of the Din...)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 13:25 Czy wiecie, że... (I did't know that); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:55 Klan - odc. 2401 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Rezydencja - odc. 23 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:10 Złote łany - odc. 9; cykl dokumentalny 16:40 SuperPremiery2013 - prezentacja piosenek 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Prawdziwe życie - Komornicy - odc. 6 I że cię nie opuszczę; dokument fabularyzowany 19:05 Wieczorynka - Mikołajek - odc. 16 Loteria (Le Petit Nicolas ep. La tombola); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 31 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 39 - Strach na scenie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:20 Białe kołnierzyki - odc. 13/15 (White Collar ep. 13) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:15 Jezioro Bodeńskie - txt. str. 777 81'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1985) 00:50 Wakacje w Amsterdamie - txt. str. 777 87'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1985) 02:25 Notacje - Prof. Antoni Rajkiewicz. Spełnione życie; cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Sprawa dla reportera 03:30 Prawdziwe życie - Komornicy - odc. 6 I że cię nie opuszczę; dokument fabularyzowany 04:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 22 Bobosprytki, odlicz! (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Adventures in Kidborysitting); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 05:45 Zmiennicy - odc. 9/15 - Podróż sentymentalna; serial TVP 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 226 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 900 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 68 - Skradzione dzieciństwo 12:00 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Anna Sprusińska 12:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Portugalia - "Tramwajem nr 28"; magazyn kulinarny 13:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wenezuela - Boso ale w ostrogach - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:35 Czas honoru - odc. 9 W matni - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 79 "O jeden promil za daleko" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 80 "Zachcianki' - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 M jak miłość - odc. 941; serial TVP 17:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (20); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/71; teleturniej 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/71; teleturniej 20:10 XVII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin - Bitwa na czary 2011 21:25 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 26 (Criminal Minds s. 2 ep. Psychodrama); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:15 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 27 (Criminal Minds s. 2 ep. Aftermath); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:15 Kocham kino - Afonia i pszczoły - txt. str. 777 108'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009) 01:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Tańczący z chmurami (Skydancer); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2011) 02:25 Afonia i pszczoły 108'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009) 04:25 Art Noc - Goran Bregović - koncert muzyki filmowej 04:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 312 Sezon: 6 9:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 313 Sezon: 6 9:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 10:45 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 244 11:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 17 12:45 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 55 13:45 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 4 14:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 200 Sezon: 5 15:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 201 Sezon: 5 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1102 16:45 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 375 17:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 219 20:00 Prezydencka córka 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 23:15 Polsat by night 0:15 Preludium miłości 2:25 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 1116 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1360 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2311 TVN 5:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3647 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2063 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1778 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1231 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 105 12:10 Kocham. Enter Odcinek: 40 13:10 Szpital Odcinek: 8 14:10 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 128 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2064 16:55 Szpital Odcinek: 9 17:55 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 106 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3648 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1779 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 927 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 6 22:35 Morderczy rój 0:20 Dexter Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 1:40 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3648 1:55 Arkana magii Odcinek: 951 3:15 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2064 4:10 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 05:50 Michał Urbaniak. Nowojorczyk z wyboru; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 13; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 9; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polonia w Komie - Dubaj - Marcelina (255); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 840 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii 4 /7/...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 1 - Ferie w domu - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 2 - Opiekunki - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Michał Urbaniak. Nowojorczyk z wyboru; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Na pierwszym planie - wydanie specjalne -; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Opole 2009 na bis /23/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 708* Wizje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Latarnicy.pl - odc. 1 Lęk przed komputerem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii 4 /8/...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Dubaj - Marcelina (255); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 9; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Koncert na bis - Czerwone Gitary; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 840 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Bampi i super - pilot, odc. 7 (Bumpy and the remote control); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Trzeci oficer - odc. 13/13* - Tak zginął - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Madagaskar (256); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Kameleon - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Wypadek; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Więckowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii 4 /7/...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 13; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Bampi i super - pilot, odc. 7 (Bumpy and the remote control); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Trzeci oficer - odc. 13/13* - Tak zginął; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Madagaskar (256); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 840; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Wypadek; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Więckowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Diabelski pomysł; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia